An aneurysm clip 8 of the kind stored in the container and dispenser of the present invention is shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,438 and is shown generally in FIG. 2 of the disclosure of this patent application. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,438 as it relates to aneurysm clips is incorporated into this application by reference. This kind of clip 8 has a torsion spring coil 10 with a first arm 12 extending from one end of coil 10 and a second arm 14 extending from the other end of coil 10. Each of the first and second arms 12 and 14 has a shoulder portion 16, a cross over portion 18 and jaws 20. When the shoulder portions are moved together (with a special forceps, not shown), jaw portions 20 move away from each other toward the open position so that an aneurysm can be grasped between the two confronting jaw portions.
Certain aneurysm clips are very small. Their small size makes them difficult to grasp properly in a special forceps called an aneurysm clip applier. It would be desirable to have a container and dispenser for aneurysm clips, particularly very small aneurysm clips, to make it easier for the user to properly grasp the clip. It would also be desirable to have one dispenser that would accommodate various size clips.